Angel Blade: The Emily Story chapter 2
by Beyond Beyond
Summary: Continued from chapter 1 with Ayame trying to find her missing partners whereabouts hope you enjoy.


This is all my fault." Had I not been so quick to okay the idea of her taking on the geo-bloods by herself none of this would have happened."  
Ayame said to herself still searching for clues in Emily's apartment.  
Right then another thought came to her head,  
Maybe I should go back to the hospital I could most likely be able to track her down at the one place where it all began."  
She left the apartment unaware that she was being watched by one of the geo-bloods.  
The geo-blood watching from a distance, looking onward from the rooftop that lay out the outline of the city stood one of phantom lady's General's named Elaine, whom was involved in her partners disappearance and now following Ayame back to were her partner was kidnapped. This will be fun." Said Elaine to herself while still looking down at Ayame.  
We now arrive at the hospital where she was unsure but curtain she'd find awnsers to her partners whereabouts. She asked the nurse at the help desk if she had any information about that night. Excuse me my name is officer fudo, I was checked into this hospital a few weeks ago and I wanted to know if you scene this woman." she pulled out a picture of Emily for the nurse to look at. Sorry I never saw her before I just started work her last week." Replied the nurse. I see." Said Ayame, well thank you for your time, if you do see her by any chance please call me." Ayame writes down her number and hands the piece of paper to the nurse.  
Unsatisfied at the result of Ayame coming back to the hospital she decided to go back to the same room were she once stayed at. the room was quiet but felt like a person was there with her. It turns out that she was right when Elaine appeared out the dark end of the corner in the room. she stood there with a sinister smile on her face exposing her one eye and almost naked body with her huge perky breast and pussy on display. her nipples standing at attention from the rooms temperature. I've been waiting for you to show up." said Elaine while touching her hard nipples and licking her lips at the same time.  
Where is Emily?" Ayame yelled out while pointing her gun in Elaine's direction. Hahaha she's not here of course, but I'll be happy to take you to her." Replied Elaine, first things first stop pointing your gun at me or you'll never see her again." And why should I give in to your demands." asked ayame with her gun still trained on her. Because I'm not the only one in this room who feels the same way." Said Elaine to Ayame who wasn't aware that shogun Chloe was behind her the whole time.  
I'd do what she says bitch cop." Said Chloe to a suprised Ayame who now decides to drop her gun. That's a good girl now relax...Chloe sticks a syringe in Ayame's neck with what appears to be a knockout drug that renders Ayame unconcence.  
Ayame wakes up in a room with a faint buzzing noise. both her arms and legs bound to the table with her breast and pussy exposed. Where am I? what is this place? Ayame asked looking around to see if there was a exit near by.  
Your still at the hospital." A voice uttered which seemed to come from out of nowhere.  
this room is hidden from all hospital personnel, dark mother's influence is always present." Said Elaine who now appeared in Ayame's view. What are you going to do to me? asked Ayame as Chloe appeared in the room as well. The same thing we did to your partner." Said Chloe while making a dick grow out of her pussy. No please don't do this I beg you". Cried Ayame who was about to be penetrated by Chloe's huge cock. Hahahaha laughed both Chloe and Elaine. You might like it we know your partner did." Said Elaine who turned her attention to the computer monitor typing on the keyboard. a hatch from the ceiling opened and slowly lowering the body of a naked woman with pink pigtails bound and tied up. Oh God it's Emily." said Ayame shocked with fear.  
Surprise." Shouted Chloe as she nodded to Elaine to lower down what looked like metal clamps with electric currents coming out of each one.


End file.
